


Dead bird-Mike/Will

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Just quickly writing something before i die personal stuff and school been making writing hard, M/M, Post-The Bite of '83, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Michael sat in the passenger seat, next to William. His legs were scrunched up to his face, his face tucked in between his knees. His arms wrapped around himself, trying to comfort himself. It was raining out and the car deathly silent. They stopped at a stoplight," Michael", his father says, breaking the long silence that was making the car suffocating to be in.
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Dead bird-Mike/Will

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired so this is kinda messy and fast paced

Michael sat in the passenger seat, next to William. His legs were scrunched up to his face, his face tucked in between his knees. His arms wrapped around himself, trying to comfort himself. It was raining out and the car deathly silent. They stopped at a stoplight," Michael", his father says, breaking the long silence that was making the car suffocating to be in.  
"Do you even have a reason for the things you have been doing?" William asks as the light turns green. " I just want a reason as to why you have done half the shit you have done", there subsist a sourness and a distinct irritation in his voice. 

Michael glanced at him, barely moving. William was tense, the veins in his hands poking out. His posture was unnatural straight and he was shaking slightly. He didn't look at Michael though, his eyes were trained on the blurry road ahead of them.   
"N-no sir", Michael lied, he knew it was a terrible idea but, he couldn't fully word his reasoning.   
He watched as William's handgrip became tightest and Michael swallowed. That was a terrible move on his end, he knew it but, he wasn't sure how to say anything." I-I mean, I just mean", he starts, holding back his tears as he starts crying again.   
"I didn't mean to hurt him, it wasn't even my idea", Michael numbers," I just meant to tease him a little and make fun of him", he relaxed a bit. He was able to admit it but, he knew this isn't the first time he went too far. He never learned though, he wasn't sure why. Michael didn't have an excuse for it or anything.   
"I didn't think he would get hurt", Michael sighs, he wasn't expecting Evan to get hurt. He wasn't expecting him to be on life support. He wasn't expecting him to almost die and maybe even die. 

Michael swallowed his tears," I am sorry, I never meant for it to end up like this", he croaked, violently shaking. He finally starts to cry, snot and tears running down his face as he hiccuped. "I'm sorry", he repeats.   
William's body movements and tension didn't shift. His expression is a mix of emotions. 

" How did it make you feel?"William questions, "did you feel good or bad?" His voice was now soft, still irritated but soft. 

"bad", was all that Michael could manage out. 

William holds body softens, a sigh of relief slipping from his lips. " we will continue this discussion at home", William says, as he keeps driving. Michael nodded and stared out the window into the rain. 

The rain was thick and heavy. Michael kept his eyes on it, watching as it splashed against the window. He watched as they passed by other cars and buildings, it felt like hours. He knew it was only a 30-minute drive, at one point he let his legs down and leaned his head against the window.   
As they arrived at the driveway Michael got more and more nervous. He didn't have a clue as to what was going to happen next. William didn't seem mad anymore, his movements were calm and collective. "Here, so you don't get soaked", William says, giving Michael his jacket. 

Michael took it and slipped it on. It was big on him, he was just a thin 13-year-old boy after all. He took a step out of the car and pulled up the hood, William did the same.   
They both walked inside together, not saying anything to each other. "Come on to my room", William says, Michael nodded and followed, as they were walking to his room they passed a mirror. Michael glanced at himself, tears and snot and still a bit of blood on himself. He shivered and sniffled a little before turning back to his father and following him. 

William opened the door and held it for him. William seemed off to Michael, usually, when Michael crossed the line he would be on the ground sobbing as his father kicked him in the ribs.   
"sit on the bed, I'll grab your sole pajamas", William tells Michael as he leaves the room. Michael sat there, it didn't feel right how calm and relaxed he seemed. It didn't feel right that plus Michael appears to be staying in the bed all night.   
William came back into the room, with pajamas and a wet rag. He walked over to Michael," take your clothes off", William mumbles as he sits next to Michael.   
Michael did, stripping down to his boxers. William then starts cleaning his face, making Michael groan and whine. He felt like he was being treated like a small child," You know there isn't truly anything for us to talk about", William sighs as he finished cleaning his son's face. 

"I don't hate you, I don't like you but I do love you", William confesses, running a hand across his face and kissing him on the forehead. " You messed up, you've been the fault of two deaths in your family", Michael winced as his words. "But you're not bad, you're not like me and I can't judge you", William kissed him again on the forehead.   
" You're a lot like me, Mikey, I've been the one causing those kids to go missing", William discloses to Michael," does that bother you?"

Michael froze," I guess not", Michael admits, not sure what to say. He knew he couldn't judge William, it was his fault Mom died, Lizzie died, and that Evan might die. " We are a lot alike", Michael says, as William trailed a hand to his side. Michael flinched and William smiled softly at him.   
"I will be fine if you were the only person I had left", he whispers, pulling the smaller boy into his lap. William kissed his neck and gripped his ass. Michael gasps and swallows, as William pulls at his waistband You know when i told you to undress I meant for you to take your briefs off as well", he says. 

Michael shivered," Fatha", Michael whispers, grabbing onto his father's shoulders. " I'm not ready for anything like that", he quickly says, he wasn't sure what to say. William smiles and still pulls down Michael's boxers, exposing Michael.   
"I just want to look and feel for now", William says, running a hand across his thighs and squeezing them," just let me explore your body", he whispers into his ears, nipping onto it. He laid Michael onto the bed, plopping down next to him. He kisses Michael on the lips while rubbing Michael's thigh, creating small little circles with his thumb. 

Michael kissed back, this would at least keep him distracted from the guilty feeling of what he did today. It also helped ignore the fact his father was confined to him killing children. The feeling of William's hand sliding up his thigh was exciting. "Such a pretty boy you are", William muses as he brings his hand to Michael's cock and runs a finger up it.  
Michael jolts at the sudden touch," not there, not yet please fatha", he quickly begs. William was defeated, he wants to do more so badly. But Michael seems tense and nervous, any little touch upset him. He was half-way up, his face bright red.   
He was still beside Michael, handing trailing back to Michael's thigh," touch yourself for me", William instructed.   
Michael leans into him, closing his eyes before he slowly starts to touch himself. He pressed his face into Willliam's shoulder, letting tiny moans slip out of his mouth. His hips twist as he gave weak thrusts into his own hands, embarrassed to be doing such a task in front of his father. But it was his father who requested to do it. His heart was racing, he was kinda nice to have his father watch him.   
"Father, I'm already close", he whimpers, he was doing this to himself for the most part. William watched as he whined and thrust his hips before spilling all over himself.   
"Good boy, you are such a good boy", he cooed as he started to strip himself. " if you want you can touch and look at my body", he offers. Michael wasn't sure how to feel about that, it was dirty and wrong. Yet it was intriguing and something he didn't want to stop doing. 

He watches as his father pull-down his brief. Exposing himself to Michael, his whole body was nice. He was lanky and hairy, his ribs poking out. His body was bigger and different from Michael's. William's cock was much bigger and hairy than Michael's, it was fully hard. "Wow", Michael whispers, reaching forward and touching it, curious.   
" It's bigger than mine", he says, he couldn't look away as he let his fingers trail around William's cock. William covered his mouth slightly, watching Michael's hands feel his cock. He ran them up and down it. Michael glanced at his father," am I doing this right, does it make you feel nice?" He asks.   
William chuckled, "You're doing great baby boy, keep going", he hums, as Michael speeds up. Michael pumped his dad's cock as fast as possible, his heart speeding up as his father groans. 

William gripped Michael's hair and was moving his hips with Michael's hands. " Good boy", William says," Such a good little boy, making daddy happy", William moans, precumming leaking onto Michael's hands. "Oh baby", he moans, his cock twitching in Michael's hands.   
"Fuck Mikey", William moans, gripping tightly on his hair as he cummed onto his hands. Michael let go of his dick, it was a bit sickening to see it. It was his father's cum on his hands. 

Michael licked his hands," it tastes kinda gross", he whines, still cleaning his hands with his tongue. William chuckled and kissed his forehead.   
"I know sweetie", he says, "We should get you into your pajamas", William suggests.   
Michael nodded and started to sit up before William laid him back down. "I'll dress you kiddo", William says, grabbing Michael's pajamas. He crawled over to Michael and started to dress him. Sliding on his boxers and then helping him into pants before putting a shirt on him.   
"Thanks", Michael says, kissing William. William smiles and kisses him back, "love you", he mummers. 

" I love you too", William says, laying next to him, "comfy kid?" He asks as he pulls Michael close to his chest. "Sleep", he whispers as he sticks his head onto Michael's shoulder.   
Michael sighs," night", he mummers closing his eyes. He felt calmer and better than before. Michael wasn't sure how to feel complete or better. He still felt horrible but, at least his father wasn't mad at him and he didn't get hit by him. He was so much more relaxed now though, he wasn't even bothered by the fact his father was naked behind him.   
He snuggled into William and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
